


And i Will Try to Fix You

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: Female Doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A sort of AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Ispired by one of my GdR, Mentioned of canonical charter death, Ross and Doctor are falling in love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross e il Dottore sono in giro per l'universo, e tutto sembra così felice.<br/>Fino a che non atterranno a Londra, l'hanno è il 2035.<br/>Sono in un vecchio cimitero e Ross cade in pezzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And i Will Try to Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> Quasi tutta la storia può essere considerata nel canon e senza spoiler.  
> Ispirata da un vecchio roleplay <3

Il Dottore non aveva mai viaggiato da sola, fin da quando era ancora un uomo. Odiava la solitudine e per quando ogni volta che qualcuno dei suo compagni di viaggio se ne andava, o addirittura arrivava a morire per lui, si promettesse che non avrebbe più viaggiato con nessuno, appena c’era l’occasione, trovava qualcuno con cui viaggiare.

E Ross era stata una benedizione venuta dal cielo. L’aveva salvato dagli Auton in quel vecchio negozio e poi l’aveva aiutato a eliminarli. Li aveva mostrato il TARDIS e li aveva offerto di viaggiare con lui, stava per fare i salti di gioia quando aveva accettato.

L’aveva portato in giro per l’universo, mostrandoli le gioie del viaggio nel tempo. Dovunque volesse, solo per renderlo felice, perchè sentiva una strana sensazione, ogni volta che lui le sorrideva.

C’era stata però quella volta che erano stati a Londra, ma avevano sbagliato di una decina d’anni ed erano atterrati in un vecchio cimitero, e Ross era corso verso una tomba.

“Jackie Tyler

Nata l’11 Novembre 1964

Morta l’8 Ottobre 2035

Amata donna e madre”

In quel momento il Dottore vede Ross spezzarsi in pezzi, così piccoli che ha paura di non riuscire a raccoglierli tutti. Prova ad avvicinarsi, ma lui la allontana e si crogiola nel dolore per qualche istante, poi la stringe forte e soffoca i singhiozzi nella sua maglietta, mentre lei li acccarezza la schiena, cercando di tranqullizarlo.

\- Sarà morta felice -

\- E’ morta e basta, Dottore. - Si avvicina ad un albero e comincia a prenderlo a calci cercando di mandare via il dolore, come le scheggie di legno che volavano via dall’albero. - La mia mamma è morta -

Il Dottore lo abbraccia, sussurandoli parole in gallifryano, mentre lui si rilassa contro il suo petto.

\- Come farò a tornare da lei, sapendo quando morirà? -.

\- Ce la farai, Ross. Ce la faremo insieme - E poi li da un lungo bacio, arruffandoli i capelli.

Lui la bacia ancora una volta. - Per sempre? -

\- Per sempre -

**Author's Note:**

> -25 giorni al Cinquantesimo Anniversario.
> 
> "The Day of the Doctor" is coming...


End file.
